


Vegas

by d2fmeasurement



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 23:14:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11999964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d2fmeasurement/pseuds/d2fmeasurement
Summary: Alternative ending to "Intellectual Property." Richard finds out that Gavin is in Las Vegas and chases after him to try to get his patent.





	Vegas

When Richard arrived at Gavin’s house and buzzed him, there was no answer. He paced around and buzzed a couple more times, in case Gavin was just ignoring him.

He pulled out his phone and looked up Gavin’s Instagram. He saw a picture of a swanky suite at the Wynn. After only a moment of hesitation, he headed towards the bus station.

 

Richard woke up and looked around, realizing his bus had arrived in Las Vegas. He rolled his neck and stretched, although it didn’t really help with the shitty feeling that he’d slept on a bus for hours. 

He hurried into the Wynn, in a daze. He walked through rows of slot machines and poker tables, then through the buffet. He spotted a waitress carrying two trays of pristine chopped fruit and started following her. 

“Sir.” A security guard stepped in his way. “This area is VIP.”

“I’m meeting a friend,” Richard said, trying to look past the security guard. “He knows I’m coming.” 

“I can’t let you back there,” the security guard told him. 

“Right, but it’ll just be for one second,” Richard told him. He tried to move past the security guard, who stepped in front of him again. 

“Hendricks?” Gavin asked, walking over.

“See? I’m totally a VIP. I’m just meeting a friend,” Richard said with a nervous laugh. 

“Are you alright? You look and smell bad,” Gavin told him.

“Oh, Gavin,” Richard said with a laugh. 

Gavin shook his head. He wanted to tell Richard to fuck off, but between how pathetic Richard looked and the fact that no one else had bothered to contact him in any way since he was fired, he decided to take pity on him. 

“Come with me. You seem like you really need to sit down and eat something.”

Richard followed Gavin to his table. “I’ll have, like, a bunch of coffee please,” he told the waitress as she set down Gavin’s fruit. 

“What are you doing here, Richard?” Gavin asked, tilting his head as he looked at him with curiosity. 

“You have a patent for a peer-to-peer Internet,” Richard told him. “And since you’re not using it, I just need it.” He rubbed his aching neck. “I just need you to let me use the patent and then I can get back to work on it and I’ll leave you alone. That’s all.”

Gavin stared at him, mouth agape. It was like he’d stepped into a memory of Peter from decades ago. 

“So can I?” Richard asked.

Gavin shook his head, trying to clear his mind. “That patent is worthless because building the network is impossible. People have tried very hard and failed. You should focus on something more constructive so you might eventually own a home. Or a bed frame.”

“I own a bedframe,” Richard mumbled defensively. “Anyway, it will work with my algorithm.” He took a marker out of his pocket and unfolded two of the napkins, putting them next to each other so he’d have a large enough canvas to write on.

“Oh, you’re doing this right now,” Gavin said. He watched as Richard started scribbling. 

Gavin watched with amazement as Richard wrote out the math for his peer-to-peer Internet. As crazed and sloppy as Richard was, he was clearly actually onto something.

Gavin let out a breath. He rested his hand under Richard’s chin. “You amaze me,” he said softly.

“What?” Richard asked. “I mean, thank you. That’s, um, that’s good.”

“I want you,” Gavin told him, staring into his eyes. 

Richard furrowed his eyebrows. “Oh, um, like you want to give me the patent?”

“Jesus Christ, can you forget about the patent for two seconds, why are you like this?” 

“Well, it is the only reason I came here,” Richard mumbled.

“Right. Sorry,” Gavin said, shaking his head and taking his hand off Richard. “But, you know, you really should stop obsessing. You should eat some solid food. And shower. And brush your teeth.”

“I’ll do all that stuff later,” Richard mumbled. “After--”

“There’s always going to be something you need to work on,” Gavin told him. “But, you shouldn’t forget to take care of yourself.”

Richard rolled his eyes and shook his head at the useless advice he’d been hearing his whole life. He rubbed his neck.

“You’re sure you wouldn’t like to go up to my suite, shower and sleep on an actual bed for just a bit?” Gavin asked.

Richard was tempted, but wasn’t sure.

“And then afterwards we’ll talk about the patent,” Gavin assured him.

Richard nodded. “Alright.” 

 

Gavin sat on his bed and tried not to think too much about the fact that a man who was brilliant, young, admittedly annoying but in an extremely sexy way, was naked and wet in his shower. 

“Gavin?!” When he heard Richard’s voice calling out from the bathroom, he momentarily thought he was just having a vivid daydream. Surely, Richard would only call out to him from the shower in a fantasy. But, a moment later, he heard Richard shout, “Gavin, I don’t understand the fucking knobs on this thing. Ow, that’s hot! Oh my God, that’s hot.” 

Gavin walked inside. He refrained from giving Richard the obvious advice to step outside the shower and wait until he’d adjusted the temperature properly to get back in. He used every ounce of restraint he had to focus on the faucets and keep from looking at Richard’s body. He turned the water lukewarm. 

“Better?”

“Yeah, that’s better. Thanks,” Richard said.

“Mmhmm,” Gavin said, staring at the floor. He turned to leave.

“Hey, when you said you wanted me earlier was that a, like, sexual-romantic type thing or…”

Gavin closed his eyes and silently cursed his terrible taste in men. “Yes,” he said. 

After a long pause, Richard said, “I’d never really thought about men that much but after hearing you say that I kind of can’t stop thinking about it.” He laughed nervously.

“Mmhmm,” Gavin said, staring at the floor. He clenched his jaw to keep himself from making any remarks about Richard being an absolute cocktease. 

After another excruciatingly long pause, Richard said, “I can’t believe I’m saying this but I, um… I guess I want to try it.” 

Gavin looked up at him. He stared at Richard’s body and let out a breath. The actual sight of him naked was even better than he’d imagined.

“Do you wanna, like, get in the shower?” Richard asked nervously.

Gavin nodded, but then frowned. “First brush your teeth.”

Richard rolled his eyes as he stepped out of the shower. “Okay, dad,” he said. He frowned and added, “That wasn’t a sex thing. It was just because you were, like, pestering--”

“I got it,” Gavin told him as he started undressing.

Richard went over to the counter and grabbed a hotel toothbrush sitting by the sink. As he unwrapped it, he watched Gavin undress.

Gavin smiled at the attention from Richard and stepped into the shower. He waited and watched Richard brushed his teeth.

Richard finished, then stepped into the shower. “So,” he said. “Um, what should we, like, do?”

“We should probably start with kissing, don’t you think?” Gavin asked with an amused smile.

Richard nodded and bit his lip. He let out a breath and waited for Gavin to kiss him.

Gavin started kissing Richard, lightly at first. 

Richard eagerly kissed back. Gavin started kissing him more roughly. 

As soon as he started to get hard, Richard pressed himself against Gavin’s leg without noticing. Gavin groped his ass hard and Richard let out a little moan against his lips.

“Do you want me to blow you?” Gavin asked.

“Yes!” Richard said immediately, grinning at the offer like the sex-deprived little dweeb he was. 

Gavin smiled and ran his hand down Richard’s body. He grabbed his shaft and started jerking him off. “Say please,” he said.

“Please!” Richard said, grinning up at Gavin. 

Gavin got on his knees and started sucking Richard’s dick hard.

“Oh my God!” Richard shouted, putting a hand on the back of Gavin’s head. “Oh shit. Fuck!” He pulled on Gavin’s hair and moaned. 

Gavin flicked his tongue over Richard’s tip, feeling equally amused and turned on by how vocally grateful Richard was. 

“Fuck, I’m gonna come!” Richard shouted. 

Gavin kept bobbing his head hard until Richard came in his mouth. He swallowed as he stood up.

Richard grinned and said, “Wow, I’ve never seen someone actually swallow outside of a porn video.”

Gavin patted Richard’s head affectionately, smiling at how easily impressed he was. He kissed down his neck and then said, “I want to fuck you.”

Richard silently ran his hands over Gavin’s chest as he considered this. He was definitely turned on and wanted to keep touching Gavin, but the idea of getting fucked in the ass seemed a little intimidating.

Gavin turned Richard around and pulled him close, so he could feel his hard-on against his ass. “Do you want to try it?” 

Richard let out a breath. “I don’t know. I’m nervous,” Richard admitted.

“Aaw,” Gavin said, running his hand down his body. “I know it’s intimidating.”

Richard leaned back against Gavin and closed his eyes as he let him run his hand up and down his body. 

“Hey, Gavin?” Richard asked softly.

Gavin felt like there was a good chance Richard was about to bring up the patent again and felt annoyed at the very possibility. “Yeah?”

“Why, um, why are you attracted to me?”

Gavin snorted and said, “That’s a great question.” He laughed to himself as he thought about his weakness for stubborn, fumbling, awkward nerds. 

Richard turned around to look at him. Gavin felt bad when he saw the genuine insecurity in Richard’s eyes.

“Why wouldn’t I be attracted to you?” Gavin asked. “You’re brilliant.”

“Yeah, but being smart doesn’t make people like you,” Richard told him. “That’s just a lie my mom told me when I was a kid to make me feel better.”

Gavin ran a hand through Richard’s wet hair. “Maybe not everyone appreciates you, but I do.” He kissed his forehead. 

Richard bit his lip as he looked up at him. “How much does being fucked in the ass hurt?”

“It doesn’t have to hurt if you do it right,” Gavin told him as he ran a hand down his back. “And I’d definitely treat you right.” Gavin smiled as he noticed that Richard had gotten hard again. He lightly ran a hand down his shaft. “Do you want to try it, babe?”

Richard nodded. “Yeah. Yeah, I do.”

 

Richard stretched out on his back on the hotel bed. 

“Roll over,” Gavin told him. When Richard flipped onto his stomach, Gavin ran a hand down his body. “God,” he said happily. As he felt up Richard’s ass, he thought about how frustrated he’d felt when Richard turned down his $10 million offer and again when he beat him at TechCrunch and again when he’d lost the lawsuit. “You are Richard Hendricks,” he said happily, squeezing his ass hard.

“What does that mean?” Richard asked.

“Nothing,” Gavin said. “I’m just thinking about how much I like you.” He slapped Richard’s ass hard.

Richard gasped and let out an accidental giggle.

Gavin grinned. “You liked that, didn’t you?”

“Oh yeah,” Richard said, flustered. “I guess I do kind of like that stuff. Or whatever.”

“You’re so fucking cute,” Gavin told him before spanking him again. He grabbed a bottle of lubricant. Once he’d lubed up his fingers, he asked Richard, “Are you ready?”

“Mmhmm,” Richard told him nervously.

“You don’t have to be scared,” Gavin told him softly as he started slowly pushing a finger into him. “Just tell me when you’re ready for more. Or if you need me to stop.”

Richard let out a breath as Gavin slowly pushed his finger into him. 

“How does that feel?” Gavin asked.

“I’m ready for more,” Richard told him. 

Gavin smiled as he started pushing another finger into him. He kissed the back of his neck and said, “You’re doing so good. You’re such a brave boy.”

“Thank you,” Richard said breathily. 

Gavin started slowly moving two fingers back and forth inside Richard.

“That feels kind of good,” he said. He laughed and asked, “Is that weird?”

“It’s not weird. It’s sort of the whole point,” Gavin said affectionately as started lightly scissoring him. 

Richard breathed in and out slowly as Gavin fingered him. 

“Are you ready to get fucked?” Gavin asked softly. 

“Mmhmm,” Richard said. 

Gavin grabbed a condom and started unwrapping it. “God, you have a nice ass,” he told Richard. Once he had the condom on, he pulled Richard’s hips up and asked, “Are you ready?”

“Yeah,” Richard said breathily.

Gavin started pushing into him. “Fuck. You feel so good.”

“Thank you,” Richard murmured, closing his eyes. “I mean, I’m not even doing anything. Oh, should I be doing anything?” 

Gavin kissed the back of his neck. “You’re already doing great, babe,” he assured him. He pushed deep into him.

Richard moaned. “Fuck, you feel so good.”

Gavin held onto his hips and started pushing back and forth. “You’re so sexy.” He kissed up and down Richard’s neck. 

“Thank you. No one’s ever told me that,” Richard said breathily. “Fuck. Oh my God, Gavin.”

Gavin started fucking him harder. “Say my name again.”

“Gavin Belson!” Richard shouted. 

Gavin slapped his ass hard and pushed deep into him as he came. He slowly pulled out, then threw the condom away. 

“Do you feel alright?”

“Yeah,” Richard said. “I’m really exhausted, though.”

Gavin kissed the back of his neck. “You just stay like that on the bed and I’ll order some room service. What do you want? We can get anything in the world.”

“Um, can I get a cheeseburger and fries?” Richard asked.

“Are you sure you’re 28 and not ten?” Gavin asked, rolling his eyes at Richard’s taste.

“I’m 26,” Richard mumbled. 

“Ugh,” Gavin said. He called up room service and ordered the food Richard had asked for, as well as a bottle of scotch. 

 

 

“I guess you were right about stopping for a little bit,” Richard murmured. He stretched out on the bed, feeling more relaxed than he’d felt in a long time. 

Gavin moved Richard’s empty plate aside, then started massaging his back. He was immediately amazed by the amount of tension in Richard’s back and started massaging harder, using both hands. “How long have you been working on this thing?”

“Like a week,” Richard said.

“A week?” Gavin repeated. “And you’ve already driven yourself crazy to take a middle-of-the-night bus to Las Vegas?” 

“It was more like early morning,” Richard murmured. “Besides, I’ve been working on this specific application for a week, but my whole life I’ve wanted to build something great and then I created my algorithm and I had to figure out the right application for that and now I have it. So, of course I’m obsessed. This is my lifelong dream.”

“Richard, when I first met you, you were perfectly content using your algorithm to create something that would only ever be used by songwriters,” Gavin reminded hm.

Richard furrowed his eyebrows. “I guess that’s true.”

“Palo Alto fucking consumes people,” Gavin said. “The whole idea of creating something that will change the world swallows people’s souls and never gives them back.”

Richard sat up and wrinkled his nose. “Oh and you think that doesn’t apply to you at all?”

“No, I’m definitely including myself in that,” Gavin assured him. He sighed. “I’ve been a fucking idiot.” 

He poured cups of scotch for both of them. He quickly chugged half of his down.

“Aren’t you supposed to be on, like, a strict diet?” Richard asked as he watched him.

“Scotch comes from grains, which are a plant,” Gavin murmured. 

“What do you mean you’ve been a fucking idiot?” Richard asked him. “You actually did it. You built a company. I know you got fired, but even if you theoretically never bounce back from that, you’re still set for life.”

“I didn’t make anytime for what was important,” Gavin told him. “And now I’m… I’m so lonely.” He drained the rest of his scotch.

“I mean, before you I hadn’t had sex in, like… like, a really long time, so,” Richard mumbled.

Gavin smiled affectionately and said, “That’s not the kind of loneliness I’m talking about. Since I was fired, absolutely no one has tried to reach out and see how I’m doing. No one really cares about me.”

Richard grabbed his phone from the bedside table where it was charging. “Well, lots of people don’t have anyone who cares about them too much. I got a bus to Las Vegas in the middle of the night and…” He looked at his phone and saw that there were over 30 texts from Jared. “Okay, I guess most people have at least one person who cares about them. You win. You really messed up your whole life.” He set his phone back down.

“Thanks, Richard,” Gavin said, more exhausted than angry. He started lightly feeling Richard’s ass. “All I really want in this world is someone to come home to and I honestly don’t know if I’ll ever have it.”

Richard looked back over his shoulder at Gavin, taking in how sad and lonely he was. His sympathy quickly started to turn into calculation. Gears started turning in his head in a way that usually only happened when he was writing code.

He sat up and moved into Gavin’s lap, straddling him. He kissed him hard.

Gavin grinned, surprised at this side of Richard since he seemed so passive. 

Richard handed Gavin his scotch, which he hadn’t taken a sip from yet. “You can have mine,” he said. “I don’t like the taste.”

Gavin happily drained the glass, then Richard asked, “Do you want to teach me how to suck a dick?”

Gavin grinned. “Yeah. I could do that.” He pulled off his boxers and stretched out on the bed. “Start by just putting your mouth on it and get used to the taste.”

Richard happily put Gavin’s dick in his mouth. 

“Now bob your head up and down, just a little bit at a time, to try and get as much as you can in your mouth.”

Richard complied, very slowly. He was very worried about not being able to do a good job because of his gag reflex.

But, Gavin said in reassuring voice, “You’re doing great, babe.”

Richard kept very lightly moving his mouth, feeling proud every time Gavin let out a noise of pleasure.

“Now try to use your tongue as much as you can,” Gavin instructed.

Richard sloppily started running his tongue over it however he could. 

“Yeah. That’s really good,” Gavin assured him. 

After a while, Richard lifted his head and said, “My jaw is really tired.”

“Okay,” Gavin said with a nod. He started stroking his dick. “You did such an amazing job, babe. Come here and kiss me.”

Gavin rested in Gavin’s arms and started kissing him lovingly. 

Gavin groaned as he came. He rested a hand on Richard’s ass and smiled up at the ceiling contentedly. “This is so nice,” he said.

“Yeah,” Richard agreed. He poured Gavin another glass of scotch. Gavin sat up and started drinking.

Richard nuzzled against him. “This is going to sound, like, super crazy,” he said. “But… we should get married.”

Gavin laughed. “You’re right. That does sound ‘like, super crazy.’” 

“We’re in Las Vegas, isn’t that what people do?” Richard asked. “And I feel like…” He bit his lip. “I feel like we should maybe be honest about the fact that we’re two lonely, difficult people. It might not happen the way it’s supposed to for us, but…” 

Gavin looked down at Richard sadly. “Yeah, that actually makes sense.”

“I’d be a good husband for you,” Richard told him.

Gavin laughed. “No, you wouldn’t.” He saw the surprised, offended look on Richard’s face and patted his hair affectionately. “Hey, I don’t mean anything by it. I like you a lot. So much it scares me, actually. But, come on, Richard. You wouldn’t be a good husband. You’d spend all your time in our garage obsessing over your projects and I’d never see you.”

“Hey, didn’t I shower and eat when you told me to?” Richard asked. “Not to mention, taking it up the ass.”

Gavin smiled at him. “Fair enough.”

“That’s what I want,” Richard said. “To have someone who’ll pull me out of my obsessing and take care of me.” He kissed Gavin gently.

Gavin finished his scotch. “Fuck it,” he said. “My life can’t get any worse. Let’s do it.” He stood up and started getting dressed.

Richard beamed, feeling giddy. He’d never imagined himself being the kind of person who could get anything using his sexuality, but here he was, about to get his hands all over the patent and everything else Gavin Belson owned.


End file.
